


akun Instagram palsu

by Chocolaput



Series: between guitarist or politician [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Caleg Jae, Jae as legislative candidate, M/M, Oneshot, Penyidik KPK YoungK, YoungK as Corruption Eradication Commission investigator, YoungK is Brian, is not romantic relationship, jaehyungparkian AU!, local politics AU!, mentioned Sungjin - Freeform, supposed to be humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolaput/pseuds/Chocolaput
Summary: Brian butuh es jeruk untuk menyiram kepala Jae supaya Jae berhenti merekrutnya sebagai tim suksesnya.[Brian needs orange juice to flush Jae's head so Jae stops recruiting him as his success team]a jaehyungparkian local politics AU!





	akun Instagram palsu

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Day6 adalah band di bawah naungan JYP Ent. YoungK dan Jae adalah manusia super keren ciptaan Tuhan yang tidak pernah bisa saya miliki.Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang didapat dari penulisan fanfiksi ini kecuali kesenangan pribadi. Plot sepenuhnya milik saya.
> 
> a/n: diselingi beberapa istilah dalam bahasa Jawa

 

Es jeruk Brian sudah tinggal separuh gelas, kertas HVS yang isinya coretan lirik lagu serba galau ciptaannya juga sudah terisi separuh. Kurang sedikit saja sentuhan akhir, tapi saat Brian sedang asyik-asyik mengerutkan kening sambil merem mencari inspirasi, gitarnya direbut paksa dari pangkuan.  
   
Terkejut, Brian membuka mata dan mendapati Jae sedang menyandarkan gitar kesayangannya di pegangan sofa. "Ada apa, 'sih, Pak? Tinggal bait terakhir, 'nih! Balikin gitar saya!" sentak Brian jengkel.

Iya, Brian tahu itu gitar Jae, tapi bukan berarti Jae bisa merebutnya semena-mena begitu. _Kebiasaan pegang kekuasaan, 'sih, jadi seenaknya sama orang_ , batin Brian. Kali ini, kerutan di dahi Brian tidak berisi inspirasi tapi penuh umpatan yang urung terlontar.  
   
"Mau ngomong bentar, Mas," kata Jae, senyam-senyum tapi berlagak serius. Saking seringnya berurusan dengan politisi macam Jae ini, Brian langsung tahu kalo Jae sedang berada di mode 'ada maunya'.  
   
"Pasti ngomongin politik, ya? Mau nitip barang gratifikasi di rumah saya lagi?"  
   
Semenjak Brian menggeledah kantor Jae beberapa bulan lalu dan menemukan _flashdisk_ berisi video Jae main gitar, tidak pernah Brian sangka bahwa level kedekatan mereka akan sampai sejauh ini. Salah Brian memang nekat merekrut Jae sebagai partner bikin lagu galau setelah tahu kalau selera musik mereka sama. Salah Brian juga kalau keduanya jadi sering mengunjungi rumah masing-masing di akhir pekan (untuk agenda bikin lagu terutama) dimana ada saat-saat tertentu Jae akan datang ke apartemennya sambil membawa-bawa dokumen mencurigakan. Untuk disembunyikan sementara, katanya. Hal seperti itu membuat Brian marah mengingat Jae seakan tidak menganggap posisinya sebagai penyidik KPK.

" _Nyembunyiin_ barang bukti kok di tempat saya. _Ntar_ saya laporin ke orang kantor gimana?" pernah suatu kali Brian mengancam begitu, tapi yang ia peroleh hanya Jae yang meringis manis. Benar saja, terlepas hal seperti itu menyalahi kata hati dan kode etik profesinya, Brian tidak melaporkannya.  
   
"Enak saja _nitip_ barang haram di tempatmu!" seru Jae yang disambut cibiran Brian, "Ini urusan lain. Krusial!" sambungnya.  
   
"Terus apa, 'dong? Cepetan ngomongnya, Pak, nanti inspirasi saya keburu hilang." Terlepas dari hubungan rahasia mereka di luar urusan pekerjaan, Brian tetap memanggil Jae dengan sebutan Pak, begitu pula Jae yang bersikukuh memanggilnya Mas.  
   
"Jadi gini, Mas Brian," Jae memulai, membetulkan posisi duduknya di sofa sehingga sekarang ia menghadap Brian dengan siku bertengger di sandaran sofa dan kaki bersila, "Kita 'kan sudah akrab, sudah jadi duo gitaris dan produser lagu _indie_ yang super keren. Bukannya lebih baik kalau hubungan kita dilanjutkan sedikit dengan cara Mas Brian ikutan jadi tim sukses saya?"  
   
Gaya bicara Jae yang mirip sales MLM membuat Brian tergelak. Jae melongo saja ditertawakan, apa Brian pikir dirinya sedang bercanda belaka?  
   
"Maaf 'nih, Pak. Bukannya lancang atau gimana," sahut Brian setelah berhenti tertawa, "tapi 'kan rumah saya _nggak_ terletak di dapil Bapak. Ya _ngapain_ gitu 'lo saya ikut-ikutan _ngepromosiin njenengan_? Terus 'nih, saya juga orang KPK, otomatis _kudu_ netral," rasa geli masih mengusik perutnya saat berbicara. Harus berapa kali Brian mengingatkan kalau dirinya bukan masyarakat di dapil Jae nyaleg? Tapi tetap saja obrolan bersama Jae selalu diberi bumbu-bumbu kampanye yang kadang membuat Brian malas.  
   
Sayang, bukan Jae namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja, "Nanti _tak_ kasih bonus lebih _wes_. Khusus Mas Brian, dapat duit tambahan yang lebih dari sesama timses, gimana?" Jae tahu kelemahan Brian terletak di kata duit. Orang ganteng itu penampilannya saja yang keren, tagihan tiap bulan selalu naik. "Lagian," lanjutnya, "Mas Brian 'kan orang terkenal. Cukup promo lewat media sosial 'kan bisa. Bantu-bantulah saya bikin program kampanye yang efisien gitu, Mas."  
   
Mendengarnya, Brian hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Diraihnya gelas es jeruk di meja dan segera ia tenggak habis, mengisi energi untuk menghadapi Jae yang lagi dalam mode promosi. Telinga Brian gatal harus mendengar Jae berbicara dengan nada sok manis, padahal Jae sudah manis (kalau kadar menyebalkannya berkurang sedikit).  
   
"Kita emang _partner_ nge- _band_ dan bikin lagu, Pak," kata Brian berusaha terdengar tidak jengkel setengah hidup, "tapi kita bukan partner politik. Lagian saya _nggak_ tertarik sama kelangsungan politik negeri ini. Bikin _mumet_ dengan semua debat _cebong_ _kampret_. Kalau IG saya buat promosi Bapak, bisa meledak kolom komentar saya. 'Kan Bapak calon yang cukup kontroversial," _kontroversial karena banyak tingkah dan kelewat manis,_ lanjut Brian dalam hati.  
   
" _Nggak_ tertarik politik kok masuk KPK," Brian sudah siap menyela kalimat ini, sayang Jae lebih cepat meraih tangannya, mencegah Brian berbicara, "Heh, Mas, _tak_ bilangin ya, jadi anak muda itu jangan apatis. _Kudu_ partisipatif dengan hal-hal seperti ini. 'Kan kolom komen meledak sudah biasa buat selebgram ganteng kayak Mas Brian."  
   
Brian cegukan, "Pak Jae bilang saya ganteng?"  
   
Jae meringis, "Iya, tapi masih gantengan saya, Mas. Jangan khawatir."  
   
"Pak Jae tahu darimana saya selebgram? Bapak 'kan _nggak_ _follow_ IG saya? Bapak _stalking_ ya?"  
   
"Loh, saya _follow_ kok."  
   
Tidak percaya dengan perkataan Jae barusan, Brian merogoh ponselnya dan dengan kerutan di dahi semakin mendalam ia langsung menekan aplikasi Instagram. Berkat jaringan _wi-fi_ di rumah Jae yang super kencang (iya, mereka sedang menghabiskan akhir pekan tenang di rumah Jae), kurang dari lima menit mengoperasikan ponsel di bawah pengawasan Jae yang entah kenapa kebanyakan senyum hari ini, Brian sudah tahu jawabannya.  
   
Memberengut, ia berkata, "Mana, Pak? _Enggak_ ada ' _tuh_ akun Bapak _follow_ saya."  
   
"Saya _follow_ pakai akun IG palsu. Hahaha."  
   
Oh, dunia. Seketika Brian menyesal menghabiskan es jeruknya. Bukankah lebih baik kalau es jeruk tersebut disiramkan saja ke kepala Bapak Jaehyung biar otaknya segar kembali?  
   
"Jadi ceritanya Pak Jae _stalker_ saya, nih?"  
   
Jae garuk-garuk hidung. Tulang pipinya yang biasa pucat kini berwarna merah muda. Mendadak dia menggumamkan sesuatu tentang udara panas tanpa menjawab Brian.  
   
"Ayolah, Mas Brian," ujar Jae setelah jeda menggantung sejenak, "jadi tim sukses saya _nggak_ berat, 'kok. Tinggal ngisi formulir, masuk ke grup WA, posting foto dan visi misi saya di IG Story seminggu sekali, dan yang paling penting ikut rapat rutinan buat nentuin strategi kampanye," setiap kali Jae menyebut satu kegiatan maka satu jarinya akan terbuka.

"Kalau Mas Brian sempet, bisa ikutan bantu desain spanduk kampanye atau bikin lagu 'coblos Pak Jae' juga boleh. Nanti _sampean_ bisa dapat bonus topi sama kaos. Spesial buat Mas Brian saya kasih tambah uang jajan buat beli gitar baru. Gimana?"  
   
"Bapak pengen banget ya kampanye ditemani saya? Sampai segitunya mau merekrut saya," Brian yakin warna tulang pipi Jae lebih merah muda dari sebelumnya.

"Mau _ngasih_ sogokan 'kok ke orang KPK, sih, Pak. Ya nggak mempan. Terus sudah saya bilang juga, kantor menuntut saya buat netral. Kalau ketauan memihak nanti saya dipecat. Memang Bapak mau tanggung jawab kalau saya jadi pengangguran?"  
   
"Kalau cuma ngurus kelangsungan hidupmu 'sih gampang, Mas. Kantor saya punya banyak lowongan, atau _tak_ jadiin kamu sekretaris pribadi saya nemenin Sungjin di kantor. Lagian 'kan promosinya bisa diam-diam biar nggak ketauan orang kantor."  
   
Terkadang Brian penasaran dengan isi otak Jae.  
   
"Diam-diam dari mananya kalo saya posting foto Bapak seminggu sekali di akun pribadi?"  
   
"Gimana kalo mas bikin akun IG palsu kayak saya?"  
   
Brian memutar mata, tidak tahu lagi bagaimana mengimbangi cara berpikir Jae. "Wah, _ogah_. Jadi selebgram di satu akun saja sudah susah. Apalagi ini IG palsu buat apa selain ngepromo Bapak? Nyebar hoax? Atau buat acara _giveaway_ -in harta kekayaan Bapak?"  
   
"Ya _enggak_ lah mas. Cukup fokus ke saya saja," senyum sok milik Jae terukir jelas, kepercayaan dirinya sedang di atas.  
   
"Saya jadi penasaran IG palsu bapak isinya apa," gumaman Brian terlalu pelan untuk didengar Jae secara jelas.  
   
"Mas Brian kelamaan mikirnya. Saya mau ke toilet dulu. Balik dari toilet Mas Brian harus sudah punya keputusan mau jadi tim sukses saya atau tidak."  
   
Jae melenggang ke toilet. Brian rasanya ingin kabur daripada harus jadi tim sukses Jaehyung, tapi pikirannya berkata ia harus tinggal sebentar lagi karena kesempatan tidak datang dua kali. Untunglah Jae tipe orang ceroboh yang meninggalkan ponsel pintarnya sembarangan di sofa yang masih diduduki Brian.  
   
Berhubung rasa sungkan Brian sudah kalah dengan rasa penasarannya, ia cepat-cepat memungut ponsel tersebut. Brian sudah siap dikecewakan dengan kemungkinan adanya kode pengaman ponsel, tapi ternyata kecerobohan Jae memang tidak yang menandingi. Tinggal sekali mengusap layar ke atas dan akses ponsel tersebut sudah seratus persen di tangan Brian. Tanpa menunggu lama, dia menekan logo aplikasi Instagram.  
   
Ada tiga akun yang ter- _log in._ Pertama, akun pribadi Jae yang diketahui masyarakat umum dan semua penggemar karir politiknya. Kedua, akun dengan _username_ _6dayswithjae_ dimana terdapat beberapa video Jae dengan wajah tertutup sempurna, kecuali bagian mata dan separuh hidung, sedang memainkan gitarnya. Sedangkan akun ketiga, hanya melihat _username_ -nya saja sudah membuat Brian merinding.  
   
Brian ingat betul sekitar sebulan lalu ia pernah berbalas pesan dengan akun penggemarnya yang bernama _sparkleinbriank_. Beberapa kali Brian menyukai editan video kompilasi dirinya yang dibuat _sparkleinbriank_ karena memang video tersebut sangat bagus dan editannya membuat Brian benar-benar seperti seorang bintang. Pengikut _sparkleinbriank_ juga terhitung ribuan, angka yang menakjubkan untuk akun penggemar. Dan melihat akun tersebut ter- _log in_ di ponsel Jae jelas membuatnya merinding. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana memandang Jae setelah ini.  
   
Sialan, pipinya mendadak panas karena Brian ingat pernah mengajak _sparkleinbriank_ bertemu beberapa kali secara pribadi tapi selalu berujung penolakan. Sudah lama Brian penasaran dengan pemilik akun itu dan jujur saja dari insentitas _chat_ mereka, Brian sudah tertarik lebih dari sekadar ketertarikan biasa dengan penggemar. Diletakannya ponsel itu ke tempat semula. Brian butuh es jeruk tambahan.  
   
" _Gimana_ , Mas? Jadi tim sukses saya, ya?" Jae kembali dan menghempaskan tubuh di samping Brian. Tidak menyadari rupa Brian yang serupa udang rebus.  
   
" _Nggak_ deh, Pak. Maaf," ujar Brian, setengah mati menekan rasa gugupnya. "Takutnya kalo saya jadi tim sukses Bapak saya jadi kekurangan waktu buat ketemu sama pacar saya."  
   
"Bukannya Mas Brian jomblo? Sejak kapan punya pacar? Kok nggak bilang-bilang saya?"  
   
"Hahaha... Soalnya pacar saya ini susah banget diajak ketemu. Jadinya bingung kapan waktu yang tepat buat ngenalin dia ke Bapak. Habisnya dia sibuk terus ngedit video saya. Omong-omong, dia ini _admin_ akun _sparkleinbriank_ , lho. Bapak tau akun terkenal itu kan?"  
   
Jae mau memasang kacamatanya, tidak jadi karena ia terbatuk tanpa sebab. "Hah? A-admin akun itu p-pacar Mas Brian? Se-sejak kapan?"  
   
Brian tidak tahan lagi. Tangannya secara gemas mengacak rambut Jae (sebenarnya mau menjambak tapi tidak tega). "Tidak usah sok tidak tahu begitu, dasar _Jaebambank_!"  
   
Bisa dipastikan pada kampanye berikutnya Brian mengikuti Jae dengan sukarela. Bagaimana mau tidak ikut kalau hatinya juga dibawa Jae kemana-mana.  
   
**[fin]**


End file.
